typemoonfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Từ điển bách khoa/Grand Order
Danh mục từ Fate/Grand Order Archer (Robin Hood) |'Robin Hood' - Archer Thiết kế đồ họa và lồng tiếng Thiết kế: Arco Wada Lồng tiếng: Kōsuke Toriumi Các chỉ số Sức mạnh: C Sức chịu đựng: C Tốc độ: B Mana: B May mắn: B Bảo khí: D Kỹ năng cá nhân Khả năng phản bội: A Quy tắc vàng: E Kỹ năng trường phái Khả năng kháng phép: D Hoạt động độc lập: A Bảo khí Cây cung thanh tùng: Cây cung của lời cầu nguyện Hạng: D Loại: Chống quân Thông tin Một tên trộm hiệp nghĩa vô danh, ẩn mặt. Giống như những gì chính bản thân anh ta đã nói, người thanh niên chẳng là ai cả nhưng là một trong "những ai đó" đã tiếp nhận danh hiệu Robin Hood. Người tạo ra huyền thoại này đến từ một tên trộm nghĩa hiệp ẩn nấp trong rừng Sherwood. Robin Hood nguyên bản được cho là chống lại tên bạo chúa John Lackland, nhưng chết vì bị chảy máu quá nhiều do một âm mưu từ nữ tu viện trưởng của tu viện Kirklees. Liên kết cấp độ 1 Chiều cao/Cân nặng: 175cm・65kg Bắt nguồn từ: Lịch sử Quốc gia: Sherwood, Anh Quốc Thiên tính: Nhân Tính　　Giới tính: Nam “Dù có gì đi chăng nữa thì những thứ như Anh Linh thật sự không phù hợp với tính cách của tôi…” Liên kết cấp độ 2 Một người không lựa chọn những phương pháp để giành chiến thắng, anh tạo những cuộc phục kích, những đòn tấn công bất ngờ và sử dụng những mũi tên tẩm độc là đặc trưng của anh. Một người vô tâm và nói chuyện một cách đầy đa nghi sắc bén, nhưng bản chất thật sự của anh là một người có đạo đức. Đôi khi bẽn lẽn, anh là một người đồng đội cứng đầu với những hành động thiếu sự chân thành để che giấu sự không chính chắn của bản thân mình về những bận tâm liên quan đến chính nghĩa. Anh luôn trong một mối quan hệ không tốt với EMIYA do sự căm ghét người đồng cảnh ngộ xảy ra giữa những con người giống nhau. Liên kết cấp độ 3 *Hoạt động phá hoại: A Với khả năng trong việc làm giảm sức mạnh quân sự của đối phương trong giai đoạn chuẩn bị, lúc trước khi bắt đầu trận đấu. Một chuyên gia về các loại bẫy. Được xếp loại A, nó có thể vô hiệu lên đến 60% sức mạnh một đội quân của kẻ thù trước khi họ có cơ hội để ra tay. Trong các trận đấu đồng đội, việc bị tổn thất đến 60% có thể được xem như một sự tổn thất lớn đáng kể. Liên kết cấp độ 4 "Cây cung của lời cầu nguyện" Hạng: D　　Loại: Chống quân Cây cung thủy tùng. Một cây cung được làm từ gỗ cây thanh tùng được tìm thấy trong rừng anh từng sử dụng như là nơi trú ẩn của mình lúc còn sống. Cây thanh tùng là một loại cây mang ý nghĩa tâm linh trong văn hóa Tích Lan và Na Uy, và việc làm ra một cây cung từ cây thanh tùng mang ý nghĩa như một nghi thức để "trở nên một với khu rừng". Liên kết cấp độ 5 Không chỉ là một anh linh lấy những việc ám sát và gây cản trở làm đặc trưng của mình, anh cũng rất thành thạo về các loại chất độc trong tự nhiên. Cây thanh tùng được xem như là một loại cây dẫn tới cõi chết. Cây thanh tùng mang sức mạnh khuếch đại và phung ra những hoạt chất (những chất độc và bệnh tật) chứa đựng vào trong dạ dày mục tiêu. Nếu đối tượng bị dính phải bất kỳ loại chất độc nàoIf the target is carrying any poison, there is an effect that causes said poison to explode as if gunpowder. InterludeTrung đoạn With a point of view that sulks at the world, yet he essentially likes people. If there is a lively lineup, he will suddenly join up at one end and ultimately settle down on a position that is not a friend but neither a stranger. Also, because he has at his core a guilty conscience that feels ashamed for the vileness of his own fighting style and way of life, he will never ridicule other's hard work and wasted efforts.|'ロビンフッド' - アーチャー イラストレーター・声優 ILLUST：ワダアルコ CV：鳥海浩輔 パラメータ 筋力：C 耐力：C 敏捷：B 魔力：B 幸運：B 宝具：D 保有スキル 破壊工作　A 黄金律　E クラス別能力 対魔力　D 単独行動　A 宝具 ランク：D 種別：対人宝具 キャラクター詳細 顔のない、名前のない義賊。 本人も言っている通り、この青年はロビンフッドに該当する、数多くいた"誰か"のひとりにすぎない。大本の伝説は、シャーウッドの森に潜む義賊から。 オリジナルのロビンフッドは暴君ジョン失地王に抵抗したが、カークリースの修道院にて修道院長の陰謀により出血多量で死亡したとされる。 アンロック条件: 絆レベルを１にすると開放 身長／体重：１７５ｃｍ・６５ｋｇ 出典：史実 地域：イギリス、シャーウッド 属性：中立・善　　性別：男性 「英霊とかガラじゃないんですけどねぇ……」 アンロック条件: 絆レベルを２にすると開放 勝つためには手段を選ばず、奇襲や闇討ち、毒矢を得意とする。 軽薄な皮肉屋で毒舌家だが、根は善良。 やや小心者で、正義にこだわる青臭い自分を隠すために、不真面目な素振りをしているひねくれ者。 エミヤとは似たもの同士の同族嫌悪で仲が悪い。 アンロック条件: 絆レベルを３にすると開放 ○破壊工作：A 戦闘を行う前、準備段階で相手の戦力をそぎ落とす才能。トラップの達人。 ランクAならば、相手が進軍してくる前に六割近い兵力を戦闘不能にさせる。 集団戦闘において六割の損害は大壊滅を言える。 アンロック条件: 絆レベルを４にすると開放 『祈りの弓』 ランク：D　　種別：対人宝具 イー・バウ。 生前に拠点とした森にあるイチイの樹から作った弓。 イチイはケルトや北欧における聖なる樹木の一種であり、イチイの弓を作るという行為は「森と一体である」という儀式を意味する アンロック条件: 絆レベルを５にすると開放 暗殺・妨害が得意な英霊で、自然毒にも精通している。イチイは冥界を通じる樹ともされている。 祈りの弓には標的が腹に溜め込んでいる不浄(毒や病)を瞬間的に増幅・流出させる力を持ち、対象が毒を帯びていると、その毒を火薬のように爆発させる効果がある。 アンロック条件:「森の狩人」をクリアすると開放 世を拗ねた視点だが、本質的には人間好き。 楽しそうな団らんがあればその端っこにひょっこり仲間入りし、最終的に友人ではないが他人でもない、というポジションに落ち着く。 また根底に自身の戦い方や生き方の卑しさを恥じ入る後ろめたさがあるため、他人の努力、徒労を嘲笑う事だけは決してしない。}} Lancer (Hector) |'Hector' - Lancer Thiết kế nhân vật và lồng tiếng Thiết kế nhân vật: BLACK Lồng tiếng: Kunihiko Yasui Các chỉ số Sức mạnh: B Sức chịu đựng: B Tốc độ: A Mana: B May mắb: B Bảo khí: B Kỹ năng cá nhân Chiến thuật quân sự: C+ Minh chứng về tình hữu nghị: C Khả năng bỏ cuộc: B Kỹ năng trường phái Khả năng kháng phép: B Khả năng cưỡi ngựa: B Bảo khí Durindana: Cây thương tuyệt đối không bao giờ gãy Hạng: A-→A Loại: Bảo khí chống quân Thông tin Trong cuộc chiến thành Troy, Hector là anh hùng tuyệt vời nhất của phe thành Troy. Trước sự tương quan quá lớn về lực lượng, ông đã duy trì được vòng vây bằng mọi cách. Thậm chí khi đề cập về chuyện đó, nếu không nhờ vào Achilles, chiến thắng có thể kết thúc với phần thắng nghiêng về phía thành Troy. Liên kết cấp độ 1 Chiều cao/Cân nặng: 180cm・82kg Bắt nguồn từ: Cuộc chiến thành Troy Quốc gia: Hy Lạp Thiên tính: Nguyên Tắc　　Giới tính: Nam Một vị tướng xuất sắc, xuất chúng trong tất cả mọi thứ. Liên kết cấp độ 2 Được ngưỡng mộ như là "Hector với chiếc mũ giáp tỏa sáng", ông là anh hùng của phe thành Troy. Để đấu với Achaeans, người phô trương một lực lượng quân đội vô cùng hùng hậu, anh gánh lấy thay cho người cha đã lớn tuổi của mình, nhà vua, và củng cố quân đội. Liên kết cấp độ 3 Hector là chiến binh mạnh nhất của quân đội cũng như chỉ huy tối cao của thành Troy, và trên hết là một chính trị gia. Ông dễ dàng phản kháng lại được sự mong đợi của các vị thần và dồn quân đội của Achaea tới bờ vực của sự thất bại trong một khoảng thời gian dài. Noble Phantasm ông sử dụng là Durindana - Cây thương tuyệt đối không bao giờ gãy. Hector mở rộng thêm sự tiện lợi của thứ vũ khí này, ưa thích chiến thuật ném nó như một mũi giáo. Cây giáo này được ca tụng là có thể xuyên qua bất cứ thứ gì trên thế giới. Sau này, nó mất tính năng của nó như là một cây giáo và trở thành thanh kiếm vô song Durandal. Liên kết cấp độ 4 Tuy nhiên, tiến trình đã dần dần bị anh hùng Achilles phá vỡ. Mặc dù Hector đã giải quyết bằng nhiều lần bỏ chạy, tại những thời điểm chiến đấu - chẳng làm gì được gì ngoài việc liên tục thực hiện những hành động khiêu khích - khi Achilles vứt bỏ sự bất tử cùng với sức mạnh cây giáo của mình và tuyên chiến cho một trận đấu một chọi một, Hector cuối cùng đành phải chấp nhận việc này. Liên kết cấp độ 5 Sau thất bại của ông trước Achilles, người vẫn còn là kẻ mạnh nhất dù cho đã mất đi sự bất tử của mình, phe thành Troy bắt đầu nhanh chóng sụp đổ. Nếu ông ở đó, họ đã có thể chiến thắng mà không phải bị vướng vào cái bẫy Ngựa thành Troy. Trung đoạn Ông tự gọi mình là một "ông già", làm mọi việc với một thái độ thiếu tích cực từ đầu đến cuối. Một số người có thể hiểu lầm rằng ông thiếu sự nghiêm túc, nhưng ông luôn luôn nghiệm túc. Chỉ có điều là, ông tránh để trạng thái cảm xúc là nghiêm túc hiện lên trên khuôn mặt của mình để có được những khả năng tốt nhất. Sau tất cả, ông cũng là một chính trị gia.|'ヘクトール ' - ランサー イラストレーター・声優 ILLUST：BLACK CV：安井邦彦 パラメータ 筋力：B 耐力：A 敏捷：D 魔力：C 幸運：C 宝具：B 保有スキル 軍略　C+ 友誼の証明　C 仕切り直し　B クラス別能力 対魔力　B 騎乗　B 宝具 ランク：A-→A 種別：対軍宝具 キャラクター詳細 ヘクトールはトロイア戦争において、トロイア側最高の英雄である。 圧倒的な兵差を物ともせず、あらゆる方法で籠城を続けた。アキレウスがいなければ、もしかすると戦争はトロイア側の勝利に終わっていたのでは、とすら見なされている。 アンロック条件：絆レベルを１にすると開放 身長／体重：１８０ｃｍ・８２ｋｇ 出典：トロイア戦争 地域：ギリシャ 属性：秩序・中庸　　性別：男性 全てにおいて秀でている、優秀な将軍。 アンロック条件：絆レベルを２にすると開放 ヘクトールは兜輝くヘクトール、と謳われたトロイア側の英雄。 圧倒的な兵力を誇るアカイアを相手取るために、老いた父王に代わって軍を纏めあげた。 アンロック条件：絆レベルを３にすると開放 トロイア軍最強の戦士にして軍団長、果ては政治家ですらあったヘクトールは神の推測すら容易に裏切り、一時期はアカイア軍を撤退寸前にまで追い込んだ。 扱う宝具は『不毀の極槍（ドゥリンダナ）』。 ヘクトールは剣の柄を伸ばし、槍として投擲する戦術を好んだ。 その槍は世界のあらゆる物を貫くと讃えられた。 後に槍としての機能は失われ、絶世剣デュランダルとなる。 アンロック条件：絆レベルを４にすると開放 だが、英雄アキレウスによって戦況は徐々に覆されていく。 ヘクトールは挑発を繰り返しながら、時に逃げ、時に戦いを繰り返して持ち堪えていたものの、槍の力で不死性を捨て去ったアキレウスから一騎討ちを呼び掛けられ、応じてしまう。 アンロック条件：絆レベルを５にすると開放 不死性を失ってなお最強だったアキレウスに敗れ去ったことで、トロイア側は加速度的に崩壊していく。 彼がいれば、トロイの木馬などに惑わされることもなく、勝利していたかもしれない。 アンロック条件：「トロージャン・ガーディアン」をクリアすると開放 自分のことを「オジサン」と呼び、終始気楽なノリで物事に接する。 真剣味が足りないと誤解されがちだが、彼はいつだって本気である。 ただ、その本気という感情を極力表に出すことを避けているだけだ。何しろ政治家でもあったので。}} Thể_loại:Danh mục tra cứu Thể_loại:Fate/Grand Order Thể_loại:Bách khoa toàn thư